


His Butler, Death

by Imsuchaweeb



Series: Black Butler oneshots [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Other, Taging as Sebastian/Ciel just to be safe, This isn't sebaciel but you can interpret it in that way, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imsuchaweeb/pseuds/Imsuchaweeb
Summary: Sebastian has finally perished. How does Ciel feel?





	His Butler, Death

Looking down at Sebastian in his casket, Ciel could almost say he felt pity. The slender butler was buried in white roses, the ghastly flowers illuminated his pale skin and raven hair in the worst way. He looked like a phantom. Eyeing the long black lashes that dusted against the butler's pale cheeks, Ciel softly murmured his butler's name, placing a gloved hand on the man's cold cheek. If Ciel didn't know better, he could almost say Sebastian looked angelic if the blood smeared across his butler's uniform hadn't ruined the affect. The contract symbol he once had on his eye was gone. Sebastian had perished. He had lied to him. He had vowed to never leave his side, but it seems he couldn't keep his promise after all. Ciel grit his teeth. He couldn't believe he was actually upset over a mere pawns death. But then again, Sebastian was no ordinary adversary. He was his knight. His butler. A tear fell from his eye onto Sebastian's face before sliding down the man's cheek gracefully. Ciel wiped the tear away with his thumb delicately. He let out a soft shuddering breath. Reaching behind his head, he untied his eyepatch and held it in his hand for a moment, letting his thumb trace the design of his family crest imbedded on it. Drawing the cloth up to his lips he placed a kiss upon it. A momento of everything he worked so hard to achieve and everything that could have been. A parting farewell to his old life. He gently tucked the eyepatch into Sebastian's breast pocket in silence, gazing at his butler's luminescent features. A fond smile found a way to his lips.  
Bending down low enough so that his lips brushed against Sebastian's ear, he whispered quietly for only the two of them to hear,  
"You did well, Sebastian.Thank you for your service. I thank you for your protection and bravery. Thank you for saving my life. I owe you a great dept. You will surely be missed."  
With that, he leaned back and picked the scarlet rose from his breast pocket and placed it in Sebastian's folded gloved hands. He took one last look at Sebastian's serene form, sleeping peacefully, before he closed the casket, placed the sprays atop it and set the demon down for his final rest in the deepest pits of hell.


End file.
